Lovely Little Stalker
by elric0sis
Summary: This is based off of a deviation that the lovely kiotsukatanna made titled "Chibi KisaIta The Cutest AU" on deviantart ! I do not own the picture at all! I just wrote the story  w  Hope you enjoy ! Happy Valentines Day!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE PICTURE THIS WAS BASED ON!  
>===<p>Itachi sighed happily, sitting back in her desk as the boy of her dreams talked with the other boys in the class. She had been watching the strange blue boy for a while now, every chance she had the Uchiha girl spent watching the ever so handsome Kisame Hoshigaki. Itachi sighed happily and fidgetted in her seat, watching the boy with a light blush on her face.<p>

Kisame, on the other hand, was a little creeped out by all of the attention he drew from the prodigy.

'Weird girl...' The shark pup thought.

Don't get him wrong, he thought Itachi was very pretty, and of course super smart. She was just a little...over bearing. The blue boy saw her EVERYWHERE!

At his house ===

Kisame played with his dad in their luxurious backyard, laughing happily as the older Hoshigaki tossed the ball to him.

"Dad! Go long!" The blue boy flashed his sharp teeth and threw the kickball at his dad, jumping up and down excitedly when he caught it.

"Sweet! Just a couple more weeks of this and I can finally play with the older kids! Then I can-"

Kisame suddenly got a chill, looking over his shoulder slightly to see a head of black hair peeking out from behind the large oak tree in the back yard. The blue boy frowned and turned back around, feeling a pair of eyes on him and whipped his head back again to see just the end of a small ponytail.

"What the..." Kisame frowned and turned to face his dad again, getting that feeling and turned fully backward to look at the tree. The shark boy and the plant had a tense stare down until finally Kisame decided to slowly turn his back again. As soon as he was fully facing his dad he got the same feeling that someone was watching him, sweatdropping slightly.

"'tou-san, that girl's here AGAIN..."  
>===<p>

When he was eating out with his friends...

At the back of a dango shop a group of elementary school boys laughed and joked with eachother while they shared a plate of dango.

"Did you see what happened to Iruka-sensei today? That Deidara kid totally puked all over him! It was so gross!"

"I heard about that! And then that pink eyed kid laughed and laughed until Sensei threatened to give him detention!"

Kisame laughed with his friends, biting the first ball off his dango stick. He loved going out with his friends, especially after a long day of coloring and learning about chakra. Besides, he got a free meal out of it! He smiled and gulped down the first sweet ball, just putting the second in his mouth as his friends stared to something just over his shoulder.

"Hey uh...Kisame...There's that really creepy girl behind you you keep talking about.."

Kisame paled and a shiver went through his body. He could practically hear small hearts blossoming behind him as she stared him down. He suddenly didn't feel too hungry anymore...  
>===<p>

He even saw her in his house for crying out loud!

At the Hoshigaki house the lights were being turned off, the toys put away, and little sharkies being put to bed. Kisame smiled up at his mom as she kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight my little pup~ We'll see you in the morning." Mrs. Hoshigaki smiled and ran her fingers through her son's dark locks, giving him another small kiss before standing and going to the door.

The blue boy smiled up at her. "Goodnight mom...I love you~" Kisame smiled wider when he heard his mom giggle and shut the door, sighing happily. This was the good life. He was all snuggled in under the covers with his warm fishy pajamas on, his Captain Sharkman nightlight plugged in, and he had a glass of water by the side of his bed just incase. The blue boy sighed happily and turned onto his belly, the sandman sprinkling his magic sleeping powder over his eyes when he heard a small flutter.

Oh no.

Oh no no no no no no no no. This could not be happening.

Kisame teared up comically and rolled over slightly to get a better look. In his sights was a small, barely visible heart fluttering up and up a couple inches until it seemed to pop lightly, another one following it's path. The shark rolled back over immediatly, his skin crawling with goosebumps as he heared a barely audible giggle.

She was here TOO?  
>===<p>

But today, Kisame had enough. He was finally going to confront Itachi so he could get a decent night's sleep. Kisame whirled around on the spot, ignoring his friends for a couple minutes and saw none other than that girl standing there with a blush on her face.

Kisame threw his hands up and cried out dramatically, "GAH! THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!"

Itachi jumped slightly and the small hearts floating around her head popped. "..."

"WHY DO YOU KEEP FOLLOWING ME!" Kisame said, looking desperatly for an answer from the young girl.

Itachi blinked a couple times, a little taken back by the boy's sudden outburst. Slowly a small smile creeped over her face and her blush intensified, tilting her head down slightly so her bangs hid her face.

"Because I love you~"

Kisame's arms fell limply, a blush lighting up his cheeks as he stared at the girl.

'You could have just said so...' Was his only thought.  
>===<p>

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY~! ^w^ This was based off of Kiotsukatanna's wonderful "Chibi KisaIta The Cutest AU" on deviantart~! 


End file.
